Perimi Fartooth
Datachron Entry Fartooth, Perimi. ...searching... Entry located. Do you wish to open the file? Y/N Vital Statistics Full Name: Perimi Midain Fartooth Species: Aurin Clan: Formerly Fartooth, current Watcher for Clan Chateau Height: 4' 1" Weight: 86 pounds Age: 38 History In the dry and arid Southern Desert of Arboria, in a region named The Blister and where lush wet jungles metamorphosed into sun-baked badlands Perimi Fartooth took her first breath. Like the region that she called home Perimi was a fiery and temperamental child, preferring her own company to that of others and showing an unhidden contempt for all authority figures save the clan Matria and her Consorts. Unable to control their willful child Perimi's parents-Yakob and Jineu-they threw their hands up and let the child do what she will. It was a choice they would ultimately not regret, for the freedom she knew would shape Perimi into a self-sufficient and determined woman. The young Perimi evidence an intense curiosity about the world around her, always seeking out the next secret or bit of hidden lore that would sate her lust for exploration. She would sometimes vanish for days, throwing her distraught parents into a panic and, always, just before they turned to the Matria for help Peri would return; all smiles and filled with stories bursting to be told. Even at the tender age of just six years old she became a master storyteller, relating her exploits out in the dunes with such gusto that even the Matria of the clan would sit, spellbound, listening to her anecdotes. Surviving out on her own in the desert Perimi learned how to become one with her environment to such an extent that she could creep undetected past even the most observant clan Watchers. It was this skill that allowed Peri to first see the Dominion craft landing. She sprinted back to her clan and sounded a warning. The midnight surprise attack planned by the Dominion blew up in their faces as the soldiers found themselves facing fully armed and armored Aurin warriors ready for a fight instead of the sleeping natives they had been expecting. Still, it was a battle that the Aurin could not win and Perimi, her face pressed against the glass, watched helplessly as her younger sister was cut down by a Chua wielding a flamethrower as the escape shuttle took off, leaving Arboria behind forever and bringing the then 8 year old Perimi to Nexus. Adopted into Clan Tremere on Nexus' Farside Biodome 4, Perimi refused to relinquish the name Fartooth and assuaged her grief and guilt over the loss of her clan by pouring her soul into writing, crafting short stories and novellas that predominately featured Aurin as the protagonist. By the age of 12 her writing had become so refined that her first novel-Shifting Sands-was published and proved to be extremely popular among Aurin tribes and human communities. Perimi was suddenly a very wealthy young lady indeed. The creative Aurin's second talent was discovered almost by accident. Finding normal meals of cactus, insects, and tubers unpalatable Perimi began experimenting with different flavor profiles and textures and was soon crafting meals that won her accolades from her clan kin. Enamored of the reactions her meals provoked she delved deeper into the art and science of cooking, and at age 16 the culinary arts had become her passion. She decided to combine her passion for writing and passion for cooking into a recipe book and her cookbook--At an Aurin's Table--proved to be a smash hit not only among Aurin but other Exiles as well. Having no better use for her riches Peri enrolled herself in Protostar's Architecture Academy. Her tested IQ, a powerhouse of 130, proved to be a valuable asset in her studies. Why she chose architecture was explained by Peri with a simple, "They didn't have a cooking class." After graduation she bought herself a small home in Celestion but soon, as it had when she was a child, Perimi's restlessness to explore grew until at last she finally set out to have a little look, a little see around Nexus and joined The Explorer's Union. During her exploration she was mortified to find Dominion forces on the planet. Arming herself she became a silent killer, particularly targeting Chua. She made a name for herself with her unusual calling card: staking her Chua victims on a long pike and then leaving them to be found by their family and friends. In due time Perimi was found by her cousin Y'Nai, whom desired to introduce Perimi into her newly formed Clan Chateau. Once convinced that Y'Nai was indeed a true Matria Peri joined at once but conditionally: That she be allowed to continue to roam and to murder Chua. Y'Nai agreed to the terms and amplified them by naming Perimi as a clan Watcher. Settling easily into her new role and her new clan, Perimi cracked her knuckles and set to work. Personality and Talents Perimi is cheerful, mellow, and slow to anger. The ultimate hedonist and sensualist, Perimi seeks out new sensations in food, sex, and drugs. Her cousin Y'Nai fears that Peri is self-destructive because of the loss of her family and she's right: subconciously Perimi is so eaten away by being unable to help her sister that she longs for death. Perimi is caught in a never-ending black pit of depression which she hides so well most of her clan mates are unaware of it. Perimi is a talented architect and puts that skill to use for her clan, building whatever a particular clan mate needs. She often views her architectural craft through sludge covered eyes; complaining that it can't be built and then building it anyway. She is happier when she is at the stove, where she continues to experiment with ingredients and prepares meals for her clan brothers and sisters. She is extremely artistic and creative, able to weave tales and stories from wholecloth. She continues to write and publish short stories and novels, which she earns a steady and modest income from.